own_eurovision_song_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Own Eurovision Song Contest 49
|debut = |withdraw = |disqualified = |null = |opening = "Nadaa" by Diandra |openingl = |interval = |intervall = |pre = |nex2 = | map year = 49 | col1 = #22b14c | tag1 = Confirmed countries that have selected their song and/or performer | col2 = #782167 | tag2 = Confirmed countries | col3 = #ffc20e | tag3 = Countries that participated in the past but not this edition }}Own Eurovision Song Contest 49, often referred to as OESC #49, is the upcoming 49th edition of Own Eurovision Song Contest. It will take place in Finland, following country's first victory at the 48th contest with the song "Nadaa", performed by Diandra. So far, forty-three countries have confirmed their participation in the 49th edition. Location For more details on the host country, see Finland. 'Venue' 'Bidding Phase' 'Host City' Finland, officially the Republic of Finland, is a sovereign state in Northern Europe. The country has land borders with Sweden to the northwest, Norway to the north, and Russia to the east. Estonia is south of the country across the Gulf of Finland. Finland is a Nordic country situated in the geographical region of Fennoscandia, which also includes Scandinavia. Finland's population is 5.5 million (2014), and the majority of the population is concentrated in the southern region. 88.7% of the population is Finnish and speaks Finnish, a Uralic language unrelated to the Scandinavian languages; the second major group are the Finland-Swedes (5.3%). It is the eighth largest country in Europe and the most sparsely populated country in the European Union. Finland is a parliamentary republic with a central government based in the capital Helsinki, local governments in 311 municipalities, and an autonomous region, the Åland Islands. Over 1.4 million people live in the Greater Helsinki metropolitan area, which produces a third of the country's GDP. Format 'Semi-final Allocation Draw' Participating countries 'Semifinalists' 'Finalists' Other countries : Eligibility for potential participation in the Own Eurovision Song Contest requires a national broadcaster with active OEBU membership that would be able to broadcast the contest. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. * : * : It was announced by the broadcaster that the the nation would withdraw due to the resignation of the head of delegation. The country is expected to return in the fiftieth edition. * : * : * : * : It was announced that the country will withdraw due to change in the management. * : Latvia announced that it would not be competing in the forty-ninth edition due to low interest from the broadcaster. * : * : MRTV said that they had no interest in returning to the competition yet. * : The broadcaster didn't show interest in returning after their withdrawal in the forty-eighth edition. * : It was announced that the country would be taking a break for another edition. * : See also * Own Eurovision Song Contest Category:OESC editions